The Truth Of Love
by KangMin Area
Summary: "Aku Lee Sungmin. haruskah aku meminta izin untuk bertemu tunanganku sendiri?"/"Nanti.. ada waktunya Min. Ketika kau sudah lulus dan meyandang gelar Dokter, kita akan menikah dan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu"/KANGMIN slight KYUMIN/GENDERSWITCH/


**Disclaimer:**** alur, plot, dan ide fff ini real milik saya. Kecuali cast nya. Hanya meminjam nama.**

**Warning****: typo bertebaran, crack pair, alur gak karuan.**

**YANG GAK SUKA CRACK PAIR JANGAN BACA YA ^^**

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menemui Kangin. Sekarang." ujar gadis berumur 19 tahun kepada seorang sekretaris baru yang ada didepan matanya.

"Mianhae Agassi. Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Kim?" tanya sekretaris itu ramah.

"Cih." Sungmin berdecih tak senang. Sungmin menatap dengan aura mengejek pada sekretaris baru itu.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. haruskah aku meminta izin untuk bertemu tunanganku sendiri?" Sungmin memainkan alisnya. Sekretaris baru itu menganga tak percaya.

Memang, dia tahu bahwa Tuan Kim sudah memiliki tunangan. Tapi ia tak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ma – maafkan saya Nona Lee. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Anda bisa masuk sekarang. Tuan Kim ada diruangannya." Sekretaris itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Jika tidak ditahan mungkin ia akan tertawa dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Baiklah.. Aku masuk" Sungmin menjalankan kaki mungilnya. Ia meninggalkan sekretaris yang dianggapnya bodoh itu pergi.

"Aku memang tahu jika tuan Kim bertunangan dengan gadis lain setelah beberapa tahun bercerai dengan istrinya. Tapi – tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa gadi tuangannya itu sangat sederhana." ujar Sekretaris itu dan didengar oleh pegawai yang lain.

"Bicara apa kau?! Nona Lee adalah putri paling kaya di negeri ini!"ucap pegawai itu. Ia hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan temannya.

Sungguh.. Sungmin tak terlihat seperti anak konglomerat. Ia hanya memakai baju terusan berwarna cokelat muda hingga lutut dan memakai sepatu kets. Benar-benar tak menggambarkan sosok seorang anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sangat pelan, berharap tunangannya itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia datang. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Setelah itu ia bersembunyi dibalik sofa agar tunangannya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jangan bersembunyi Min. Kau seperti kucing yang ketakutan. Mendekatlah. Aku tahu itu pasti kau." suara barithon milik Kangin hampir membuat Sungmin hampir kaget. Dan untungnya itu masih 'hampir'.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Ia tidak senang karena kehadirannya diketahui oleh Kangin.

"CK!" Sungmin berjalan kearah Kangin seraya menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu semua yang ada didirimu. Bahkan langkah kaki cantikmu itu Min." Kangin melepaskan kaca mata kerjanya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang ada didepannya.

"Kemarilah." Kangin mengintruksikan agar Sungmin duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan senang hati, Sungmin melepaskan tasnya dan duduk diatas pangkuan Kangin.

Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kangin. Ia menempelkan pipinya ke bahu Kangin yang besar.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Kagin membenarkan posisi duduk Sungmin. lalu mengecup kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Hm.. ya seperti itulah. Kau pasti tahu. Kau juga pernah berkuliah" jawab Sungmin seadanya. Ia tak ingin banyak bicara. Yang dia inginkan hanya berduaan dengan tunangannya yang tercinta tanpa ada penganggu sedikitpun.

Kangin terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan dosennya? Dia cantik? Atau tampan?" sepertinya Kangin sengaja untuk membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Ayolah~ aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, agar bisa terhindar dari pertanyaan Kangin yang sangat tidak penting.

"Kau ingin tidur? Kalau begitu di sofa saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Kangin mencoba berdiri untuk menggendong Sungmin yang ada di pangkuannya.

Namun Sungmin tidak ingin tidur di sofa. Ia lebih menginginkan tidur di pangkuan Kangin yang hangat.

"Tidak mau" Sungmin menahan bahu Kangin dengan tangannya agar Kangin tidak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin semakin kesal dengan pertanyaan Kangin. Ia menatap kangin dengan puppy eyes yang selalu berhasil membuat Kangin luluh.

"Min, aku harus bekerja.." Kangin berucap lembut. Demi apapun Sungmin sangat menyukai suara Kangin. Suara Kangin bagaikan suara pengantar tidur. Sangat lembut namun berat.

"Ku mohon.." lirih Sungmin. ia masih menatap Kangin.

"Kita jarang sekali berduaan seperti ini. Kau selalu sibuk kerja ini dan itu. Aku tidak tahan. Itu membuatku stress." Sungmin memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidang milik Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum, dan itu juga membuat matanya membentuk eye smile.

Sungmin menatap eye smile milik Kangin.

Lagi..

Lagi dan lagi..

Ia tak akan pernah bosan menatap mata indah itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo tidur tuan putri. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Kangin mengusap lengan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin ingin pergi ke alam mimpi. Saat mata Sungmin merasa berat dan mencoba menutup, _"TIDAK!"_ Sungmin membatin. Ia tidak boleh tertidur.

"_Jika aku tertidur, aku tidak akan merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatannya."_ Sungmin mencengkram kemeja Kangin. Sangat jarang mereka bisa seperti ini.

Dan akan sayang sekali jika moment yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sungmin terlewatkan begitu saja karena ia tertidur. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sungmin kembali menerawang di saat ia bertemu dengan Kangin.

Kangin Kim. Seorang pengusaha sukses berumur 33 tahun. Ayahnya adalah orang Korea, sedangkan Ibunya adalah orang asli Itali. Mungkin karena darah Korea-Itali yang membuat Kangin sangat tampan dan juga berbeda.

Kangin sangat disegani oleh rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Selain karena reputasinya yang tinggi, Kangin juga sangat berwibawa dan tegas. Ia tak segan-segan menegur pegawai yang lebih tua darinya.

Dan juga..

Tidak boleh dilupakan..

Kangin pernah manikah dengan seorang wanita Korea.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Kangin pernah menikah. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah besar. Lagi pula wanita itu hanya masa lalu Kangin. Dan Sungmin adalah wanita masa depan Kangin.

Kangin menikah diumur 21 tahun. Umur yang sangat muda. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat hubungan rumah tangga Kangin tak lancar. Kangin dan mantan istrinya hanya bisa menjalani hidup berumah tangga selama 3 tahun. Dan tanpa dihadiri oleh seorang anak.

Kangin sebenarnya ingin memiliki seorang anak. Tapi, istrinya tak menginginkannya. Istrinya egois. Itu adalah fakta.

Sungmin benar-benar habis fikir, bagaimana bisa wanita itu tak menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak? Bukankah tujuan pernikahan adalah menghasilkan keturunan? Entahlah.. Sungmin tak ingin berpikir lagi.

Sungmin berpura-pura tidur. Namun tetap saja, hal itu diketahui oleh Kangin. Seorang Kangin Kim sangat sulit untuk dibohongi.

"Kenapa tidak tidur? Apa posisi tidurmu tidak nyaman?"

Kangin memainkan rambut ikal Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya sedang berfikir tentang istrimu." jawab Sungmin dengan jujur. Percuma berbohong, toh nanti Kangin juga akan mengetahuinya.

"Mantan istri lebih tepatnya." ujar Kangin santai.

"Ya.. Itu maksudku" Sungmin memainkan kancing kemeja Kangin.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkannya?"

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu siapa mantan istrimu. Tapi, tetap saja itu membuat ku terganggu"

Kangin menghela nafasnya dengan teratur. Mencoba mengatur nafas dan memang benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Dia sudah sering mengatakan untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini. Namun tetap saja.. Pada akhirnya Sungmin masih membahasnya.

Setelah bertunangan selama 2 tahun dengan Sungmin, Kangin berfikir bahwa tunangannya ini benar-benar membuatnya harus selalu bersabar.

"Nanti.. ada waktunya Min. Ketika kau sudah lulus dan meyandang gelar Dokter, kita akan menikah dan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu". Kangin mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tak bergeming. Ia masih memainkan kancing kemeja Kangin.

"Tapi itu masih lama sekali. Butuh waktu sekita 5 atau 6 tahun lagi. Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu."

"Kau harus bisa Min. Bagaimana denganku? Setiap hari aku harus bersabar karena sikap kekanakkan mu. Setiap hari juga aku harus menunggumu hingga menjadi dewasa."

Sungmin terkekeh. Tidak ia tidak senang dengan perdebatan ini.

Sungmin menginginkan mereka berdua cepat menikah. Sedangkan Kangin menginginkan Sungmin meyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mendapat gelar Dokter barulah mereka menikah.

Perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh membuat Sungmin tak mengerti Kangin. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

tapi bukan berarti Kangin tak mencintai Sungmin. Kangin sangat mencintai Sungmin. ia bahkan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai tujuan hidupnya.

"Apa.. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin. pertanyaan yang bodoh memang. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin ingin menanyakannya.

"Min.. dengarkan ini baik-baik. Oke?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Jika aku tak mencintaimu.. Lalu untuk apa aku menyatakan cinta padamu didepan kedua orang tuamu?"

Kangin mengangkat dagu Sungmin. ia mengecup dagu itu sekilas.

"Bisnis.. Mungkin" jawab Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin tak memperdulikan perasaan Kangin.

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin membuat Kangin terdiam. Dadanya terasa dihantam begitu mencoba bersabar. Bersabar demi gadis yang ia cintai.

"Atas dasar apa kau menjawab seperti itu?" Kangin menatap tajam kearah Sungmin. namun kelembutan di matanya masih ada.

"Entahlah.." Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Jika ditatap terus menerus Sungmin akan semakin jatuh oeh pesona Kangin.

"Aku jatuh Min. Aku jatuh oleh dirimu. Kau membuatku mencintaimu dengan mudah seperti menghirup udara."

"Jangan mulai lagi. Aku tak akan mempan oleh rayuanmu" jawab Sungmin tenang. Padahal pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Baiklah.. Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi. Pendengaranku sepertinya kurang." Sungmin mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir kangin.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." Kangin mengecup telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tertunduk malu. Lagi-lagi ia kalah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas?" Kangin mencium bahu Sungmin yang tertutup oleh jaket yang dikenakannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Dia terlalu senang.

"Kau ingin makan siang?" tawarnya. Kangin meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin.

"Hmm.. tidak" Sungmin menolak tawaran Kangin.

"Kenapa?" Kangin menatap Sungmin dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menolak tawaran makan siangnya.

"Tidak.. Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah boleh?"

Kangin tertawa tanpa suaran, "Boleh saja asalkan itu bukan pertanyaan yang aneh."

"Sekretaris barumu itu tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah tunanganmu." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Ia terlihat kesal saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Dia masih baru diperusahaan ini." Jawab Kangin lembut sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memberi tahu pada semua pegawaimu bahwa aku adalah tunanganmu." Sungmin menatap Kangi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ck Lee Sungmin." Kangin berdecak tanda tak suka dengan permintaan Sungmin,

"Kita masih bertunangan. Sangat tidak baik jika aku memberi tahu mereka tentang hal ini. Bagaimana jika pertunangan ini gagal dan kita tidak jadi menikah?" Kangin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sungmin. Sangat beresiko jka memberi tahu pada semua pegawai bahwa mereka sudah bertunangan.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia turun dari pangkuan kangin dan berdiri di hadapan Kangin.

"Jadi kau berencana untuk tidak menikah denganku begitu?" ujar Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Oh Tuhan..." Kangin mengusap kasar dahinya. Kenapa Sungmin sangat sulit dihadapi? Kangin menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu Min.." Kangin meremas lembut tangan tunangannya. Sungmin menatap tangannya yang digenggan oleh Kangin lalu ia menghempaskan tangan Kangin dan membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertentangan denganku? Jika aku minta ini kau akan menolaknya dengan beribu alasan! Aku ragu dengan perasaanmu terhadapku..." Suara Sungmin melemah di kalimat akhir.

DEG!

Kata-kata itu bagaikan bom besar.

Kangin menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin meragukan perasaanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin membuatnya terluka.

"Min, haruskah kita bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil?"

Kangin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Percayalah pada perasaanku Min.."

Kangin menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. melumatnya dengan lembut tanpa terburu-buru berusaha mengalirkan perasaannya dengan kecupan. Ia menjilat bibir atas Sungmin, agar Sungmin membuka bibirnya.

Sungmin membukanya dan langsung saja Kangin memasukkan lidahnya. Ia melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Sungmin. dan tentu saja Sungmin membalas semua kecupan Kangin.

Kangin menarik kepalanya, melepaskan kecupannya.

Ia mengusap bibir Sungmin yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kangin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin dan menyesap aroma cherry vanilla yang keluar dari rambut Sungmin.

"Jangan meragukanku lagi Min.. Ku mohon. Sakit rasanya jika kau meragukanku." Kangin berujar lirih. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Meletakkan tangan Sungmin di dada kirinya.

"Min.. Bisakah kau merasakan detak jantungku? Jantung ini hanya berdetak untukmu." Kangin menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon. Seperti memohon agar Sungmin percaya padanya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dan menarik tangannya dari dada Kangin.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini pada Istrimu?" Sungmin berujar datar. Ia mengabaikan tatapan Kangin yang sulit diartikan.

Kangin hanya tersenyum kecut. Kata-kata Sungmin bagaikan pisau tajam yang menusuk dirinya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya padaku Min?" Kangin masih menatap Sungmin. berusaha tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan.

"Kita menikah.."

.

.

.

Haloooo.. Ini ff pertamaku di akun ini.

Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku buat ff KangMin. Tapi yang pasti.. aku adalah seorang KangMin shipper. Gak peduli apa kata orang lain tentang couple yang bertolak belakang ini, aku tetap suka.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya nn


End file.
